1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to telecommunications, and more particularly to a method and system for providing multiple connections from a common access point in a wireless local area network.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, wireless local area networking has become increasingly popular. Provided with a suitable wireless communication device, a user operating in a wireless local area network (WLAN) can conveniently gain access to network resources without being tethered to a fixed location.
A WLAN can take various forms, one of the most common of which is that described by industry standard IEEE 802.11 (as modified by 802.11b and 802.11a or other 802.11-variants). Applicable details of 802.11 are well known to those of ordinary skill in the art. Other examples of WLAN technology include Bluetooth and HomeRF. And still other examples are now known or will be developed in the future.
Generally speaking, in an 802.11 WLAN (by way of example), one or more access points (APs) are provided as base stations to interface between wireless terminals and a distribution system (e.g., a wired Ethernet or other system). When a wireless terminal first enters an 802.11 WLAN, the wireless terminal becomes associated with a nearby AP and becomes authenticated for purposes of communicating within the WLAN. Depending on the scope of authentication, the wireless terminal may then be able to communicate with other wireless terminals operating on the WLAN and/or with various servers or other entities in the distribution system. Further, the distribution system may provide connectivity with another network such as the Internet for instance. Therefore, the wireless terminal might be able to access resources on that other network as well.